


anyway i can

by Aminias



Series: blood of angels [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Besotted Madara, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful with only breif hurt, Fix-It of Sorts, Funny, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Humor, Humorous Ending, I throw everything in a blendor, Kakashi-ception, M/M, Suspension Of Disbelief, Team Seven Sensei Kakashi, Time Travel, Uchiha find Kakashi first, meets Warring States Period Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: "Izuna?” Madara asks when he first lays eyes on Sasuke.“Get the hell away from him,” Naruto yells arms waving as if he could ward the elder Uchiha off.“I can see your taste hasn’t improved brother,” Madara wrinkled his nose. “First Tobirama now this,” He gave Naruto a disdainful look. “Loudmouth.”“Hn.” Sasuke clarified.





	anyway i can

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 7/27/2018 I'm more broke then I've ever been and I'm out here writing a Naruto Sasuke prequel errr what do we even call that anyway for all of you wondering how Naruto can interpret Sasuke's speech theres a fic coming. Also if you want to support me cosplaying Sasuke in the year of our lord 2018 cause ninja's never die check out:  
> https://www.gofundme.com/manage/boomlikethunder-to-awa
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt thingie I gave myself
> 
> BA Kakashi dies tragically protecting Izuna???? And in a battle before great war saves which sparks the huge war with Madara cause his boo is dead. He goes ape shit and is not too happy about that.  
> So Sakumo’s parents or great-grandparents idk were saved by BA Kakashi and passed down stories of him even when his name was wiped from most texts beyond the mention of “silver wolf or hell hound.” or friends with Izuna so they know of BA Kakashi and his greatness.  
> “Oooh that a cool name I gonna name my son that”  
> So he names his kid Kakashi  
> Kakashi-ception  
> When Orochimaru uses his Jutsu’s, dead demon consuming release haha hellhound BA Kakashi to come forth in full battle armor swinging his sabre to the perplexion of many.
> 
> or  
> Kakashi-ception where Team Seven canon Kakashi meets another Kakashi from the Founders Era/ Warring State Period  
> ___
> 
> As always mistakes are my own I had the idea while talking to purple-possibilities and E. Also had to put this out on Madara's B-day

 

“My great- great- well,” Sakumo paused then simply settled on. “grandma used to tell me these stories about a Shinobi, a _Hell Hound._ How do you feel about the name . . . Kakashi?”

Try as he might he could never find the name mentioned explicitly in a text as if great pains had been taken to remove it. Grand-mere never forgot though and told him the stories. Whether fanciful or not he had always enjoyed the tales about the founders. Sakumo had a mind like a steel trap and remembered them to this day.

“The man who was friends with Izuna?” his wife clarifies. “Hmm yes, it’s a good name.”

“Kakashi,” Sakumo said again liking the idea more and more. “Our little Kakashi.” He kissed his wife and pressed a raspberry on his son's stomach right were the birthmark that looked like a dog or wolf's head was.

* * *

_Kakashi_ Madara thinks when young Obito first tells him. _Obito._ Hope swells up and takes wing.

 

“Bakashi-Hatake yeah he’s my teammate.” Obito prattles on unaware.“I gave him my eye.” He smiles ruefully. Madara who is also an Uchiha recognizes the love interlaced with bitterness in his words.

 

“Don’t speak of him.” _It hurts too much._ “Not another word . .” He warns for himself as much as the younger man. “He is gone now.”

 

Obito looks ready to revolt. “No.” He protests. _This is the only time the other has fought his hold._

 

“He has abandoned you.” Madara continues his chest tight.

 

Within the younger Uchiha’s eyes, a storm brews at his words.  

Madara can’t see that not before it's too late.

He only has the memories of soft silver hair in his hand and of a warm voice in his ear.

That night Kakashi had told him the names of the two that had died of his shame. _Rin. Obito._

 Madara had clutched those two names to him and sworn to never betray him that way. _To never leave._

In the end, he wasn’t the one to leave first. In the face of this, his resolve to tear the entire world apart solidifies.

* * *

 

“Izuna?” Madara asks when he first lays eyes on Sasuke.

 

“Get the hell away from him,” Naruto yells arms waving as if he could ward the elder Uchiha off.

 

“I can see your taste hasn’t improved brother.” Madara wrinkled his nose. “First Tobirama now this.” He gave Naruto a disdainful look. “Loudmouth.”

 

“Hn.” Sasuke clarified.

 

Naruto nearly swelled over with pride at his teammate defending him.

 

Madara shook his head the great curtain of black hair drifted behind him. “ _You're_ not my brother.”

 

“ _Hn_.” Sasuke agreed attempting to spear Madara

 

Then Team Seven’s Sensei appears. Stricken by the sight of achingly familiar silver hair Madara is too shaken to do anything when _Kakashi_ convinces Obito to leave his cause.

 

* * *

 

Orochimaru is a survivalist with a plan A through E.

 

In retrospect, it’s no surprise that this whole trying to control the founders doesn’t really work out for him. _Perhaps in the bleakest reaches of himself, he’ll admit he didn’t intend it too._

 

“Where’s Madara.” The man asks. His hair is silver and his face is covered by a hound mask in his hands he grips a sabre.

 

“Sakumo?” Orochimaru squints no, it is not him. He wouldn’t be caught wearing those colors.  The armor he wears is the same Uchiha red as his Sharingan eye. The clan's fan is proudly embezzled on his back. “Kakashi?” He ventures- a long shot.

 

“Yes.” The man answers surprised than his eyes narrow. “How do you know my name? Where is Madara.” He demands this time pulling out his sword and leveling his blade at the missing nins throat.

 

“Madara is alive and trying to take over the world.” Orochimaru began pleased. _His Jutsu must have some malfunctions that's all the directive was still there._ Another distant explosion and Kakashi quirks his head as if the sound is familiar.  “Attempting to destroy the world rather.” Orochimaru amends.

 

The silver-haired Shinobi huffed. “That’s my Angel so huffy. He gets these little fits sometimes and takes over a village or two then claims the world is next. He’s very passionate always rages a bit and blows a few things up. It’s adorable.” Kakashi sighs and Orochimaru would almost consider it _lovelorn._

 

* * *

 

“ _You're_ not Kakashi Sensei.” Naruto bellows at the top of his lungs pointing dramatically.

 

“ _Hn.”_ Says Sasuke and the usual flat line of his face twitches when his shuriken misses.

 

It’s true the man Naruto’s gesturing at does share the same spiky silver hair except it’s a bit longer and somewhat wilder more of a curtain. That mask is there just over his nose and mouth. There’s still the Sharingan eye and a scar.

 

The grin he gives them is feral and not an expression they’ve ever seen Kakashi Sensei wear. Sakura privately thinks of the few times she’s caught a glimpse of that same scary depth in their Kakashi’s eye.

 

“No.” The man agrees. “I’m Kakashi _The Hellhound of Konoha, of the Uchiha._ ”

 

The most startling difference besides the visible eye is the Warring States era red armor with slight white accents and a huge Uchiha fan embezzled on the back and front like a claiming mark. He has a Katana strapped to him and a Sabre in his hand.

 

“Hn.” Sasuke articulates.

 

“Sasuke’s right.” Naruto barrels on. “You can’t be Kakashi he’s Kakashi. Besides, there’s no way your an Uchiha with that hair.  ”

 

“Maa- perhaps we are both Kakashi. Not an Uchiha? I’m sure my husband would disagree.” The, not Kakashi-sensei but still Kakashi said.

 

All the other founders draw up short and the ancient Uchiha clan head is no different. Hashirama stops dueling the man.

 

Tobirama growls. “About time you showed up he’s more unhinged than usual.” Then the Senju takes an interest in Sasuke that has Naruto bristling and spitting.

 

The most startling reaction, however, is Madara. “K-Kakashi.” The man breathes. He’d looked stricken when team sevens Sensei first appeared and had, for the most part, avoided fighting the man yet now his face is overwrought with anguish.

 

The man, Kakashi, tilts his head and smiles softly. “Yes, Angel?”

 

Madara lets out a noise somewhere between a sob and a scream. “My Kakashi.” He sags then draws himself up closing the distance across the battlefield flying towards the man.

 

“What’s all this nonsense about pulling down the moon not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, very romantic but-” Hands tracing all over his body cut off his words.

 

“Kakashi, Kakashi, my Kakashi,” Madara repeats his name like a mantra gripping him. “I have no need for the moon when I hold the stars in my hand.” He pulls the mask down and hauls him in close for a searing kiss.

 

“Hn,” Sasuke exclaims.

 

“What the hell bastard!’ Naruto shouts interpreting his speech via star signs. “What do you mean worthy of an Uchiha- why I’ll show you worthy of an Uchiha!”

 

“Aww young love,” Sakura simpers then promptly knocks them both out.

 

“Obito,” Kakashi says. “I’ll settle for another copy of Icha Icha.”

 

“You pervert.” Obito rolls his eyes then recognition hits him. “Oh, what the hell Bakashi?" He sputters blushing. "As if you're good enough to make me steal the moon-cheap skate- you’ll have to settle for eggplant for dinner tonight.”

 

Tobirama shakes his head and goes to find the long-haired man who summoned them in the first place, he had determined eyes and a clever mind, just his type of friend. Besides he didn’t want Madara to lose Kakashi twice they had a sword fight to settle.  

 


End file.
